


Stars in His Eyes

by Tarlan



Category: Mojave Moon (1996)
Genre: F/M, Post-Movie(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-27
Updated: 2006-10-27
Packaged: 2017-10-18 17:40:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/191499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boyd returns to an empty trailer---and finds he is not alone after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars in His Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> For the MBfic Valentine's Day 2003 challenge to: Write a love letter TO an MB character from another character.

He built it for her but she was long gone having fallen in love with some middle-aged, middle-class, second-hand car dealer from Los Angeles. Not that he really cared about Julie. After all, she might have been a pretty woman but she had not been a whole lot of fun in bed. He had a lot more fun with the girls from the _Buffalo Chip_ , though he never cared to mention that to her.

Still, he had liked the idea of having someone waiting for him after a long, sticky day driving around looking for broken down vehicles to tow and fix. He liked the idea of having hot meals he hadn't had to cook or pay for, of cold beer straight from the refrigerator and of a warm body lying close beside him at night in case he felt _the urge_. He'd even put up with that flighty daughter of hers, recognizing that he had to be one of the few men around these parts that hadn't slept with her.

"Whore, bitch!" He snarled softly to himself as he thought of Julie's daughter, Ellie.

She'd been the one to bring that man into their lives, the one to ruin the easy life he'd made for himself.

He gave an exaggerated sigh and moved gingerly to the base of the stairs leading up to the platform he'd built over Julie's ramshackle home. After four days he still ached all over from the tumble down the side of the mesa. Still, it could have been much worse if he'd not leapt out of his truck before it hit the bottom. Damn thing had gone up like a bomb, sending debris and fire raining down upon him, almost turning him into a human blowtorch.

"Waste of gas," he snarled, recalling how he'd filled up the tank only a few hours before, and that damn truck took a lot of gas--and money--to fill.

He climbed the stairs, hissing with each twinge of abused muscle, giving a sigh of relief when he reached the top and sank down onto the easy chair.

Boyd grinned as he looked up at the night sky, studying the three-quarter moon that glowed brightly away from the smog of the city. His truck--and living--had been blown sky high, but at least he still had a home, for Julie would never come back here. She had taken everything of value--sentimental or otherwise -- so this place was now his.

Boyd sipped at the cold beer he'd carried up with him, and then placed it on the low-lying table, tongue probing into corner of his mouth where he'd split his lip during the fight with Kaiser. He froze mid-action, his eyes flicking down to the table as another, previous unseen object registered. Carefully, he reached over and picked up the scented letter, inhaling the cheap perfume that was highly reminiscent of one of the waitresses he had fooled around with from time to time.

He opened the letter and grinned wolfishly as he began to read...

 _Hey Sexy,_

 _Heard you're on your own and needing a little TLC. I can be tender AND loving... if you care. I'll massage away ALL those aches, and ease those pains, just to see twinkling stars in those sexy green eyes._

 _All you have to do is say my name, lover boy._

 _Jasmine_

Boyd licked his lips as he recalled Jasmine's curvaceous form. This letter had not been there ten minutes ago when he went down to get a beer, which meant the luscious Jasmine had to be waiting close by.

"Jasmine," he called out, while his eyes scanned the surrounding area. He heard soft footsteps on the staircase and waited, grinning as Jasmine came into view.

"Hey, Lover Boy. Heard you calling my name."

She knelt down between his spread thighs, looking up into his face with a seductive smile. Her arms rested on his denim-clad thighs for a moment, and then she reached up. Her hands were a little coarse from washing dishes but they felt good as they glided over his pectorals, making him hiss with pain and pleasure as a rough nail dragged over a nipple before tugging lightly at the sparse chest hair. One hand lowered to his jeans, experienced fingers popping the stud before slowly lowering the zip.

"Ooohh... such a bad boy," she exclaimed sultrily as his already eager shaft lifted through the opening, unrestrained by any kind of underwear.

He moaned in satisfaction as her finger traced the large vein from the base to the tip, hissing as that ragged fingernail scraped over the sensitive tip before trailing back down. He gave a soft gasp as she tugged playfully at the short, curly hairs before looking back up with pure devilment in her dark eyes.

Jasmine licked already glossy lips coated in a thick layer of scarlet lipstick. She leaned in close, her nose deliberately bumping against his proud flesh just once before the tip of her tongue sneaked out to lick at the droplet of precome beading there. He watched in growing excitement as her lips made a bright red 'O' as she opened them to engulf him, groaning in delight at the tight, wet heat of her sucking mouth.

Her hands found his hips, holding him while her mouth did incredible things to his sensitive flesh.

"Oh yeah," he whispered hoarsely as his hand rested on her bent head; his fingers carding through the soft brown curls.

His pelvis made tiny thrusts without his volition, and he felt the first stirrings of his climax tingling through him, radiating out from his belly and groin. He cried out as the pleasure washed over him, his hands tightening in her hair to make sure she didn't pull away as he emptied himself inside her wicked mouth.

As the ecstasy died away, he let go of her, watching as she slurped her way off his slowly softening flesh. Her bright lipstick was smeared down her chin with remnants forming a possessive red ring around his pleasure-sated shaft. Boyd reached across and wiped at the red smear, casually noting that it looked almost like blood in the weak lamplight. He kissed her hungrily, tasting the bittersweet essence of his own semen in her mouth.

She pulled away from his kiss with a satisfied smacking of her lips.

"That's one ache taken care of, Baby. How about we go downstairs and let me take care of a few more... aches and pains?"

Her hand trailed over the mottled bruising around his ribs, drawing a hiss of pain from him, but he gave a predator grin in response.

As they made their way down the stairs and towards the bed he had once shared with Julie, Boyd looked covertly at the pretty new woman by his side.

"Wonder if she can cook as well," he thought, though knowing she had already put the stars in his eyes.

THE END


End file.
